1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object supporting devices and more particularly pertains to an literature display system for supporting literature relative to a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of object supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, object supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art object supporting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,526; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,286; U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,667; Design U.S. Pat. No. 344,637; Design U.S. Pat. No. 334,479; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 324,883.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a literature display system for supporting literature relative to a support surface which includes a pocket assembly that can be secured to a wall surface or supported upon a table, and a plurality of dividing members for partitioning the pocket assembly to fit a particular item of literature, wherein a plurality of the pocket assemblies can be mounted to a wall surface in a desired orientation or coupled together so as to hang in a vertical position.
In these respects, the literature display system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting literature relative to a support surface.